This invention relates generally to a multi-function hospital bed and particularly to a birthing bed which will accommodate an expectant mother while she is in labor and also during the delivery process, after which the same bed may be used by the mother for recovery.
Childbirth in a hospital usually involves confining the pregnant patient in a bed in a labor room until she is ready for delivery, at which time she is moved into a delivery room and placed on an obstetrical table. After the child is born the patient is moved into another bed in a recovery room. The birthing bed of the present invention allows the expectant mother to remain in the same bed and in the same room from the time she is admitted until the time she leaves the hospital. Of course, such a concept improves efficiency substantially. Moreover, each birthing room, or labor-delivery-recovery room, may be decorated and furnished to create a home-like environment, thus enhancing the comfort for the patient. The birthing bed in a home-like atmosphere is particularly useful when natural childbirth occurs.